Washu's Dimensional Mayhem
by sailorgoldensun
Summary: Only one thing can happen when you mix Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, and Tenchi Muyo? Mayhem of course! Can Serena assume her role as the first dimensional keeper and beat Wutai before the three dimensions are merged and then destroyed? Find out here...
1. Prologue

Hey people! SGS Here! Sorry I haven't been able to write for a long time:( I had to take the PSATs and PLAN ! It totally sucked! And now I have exams coming up!YUCK! well here is the next long awaited chapter-  
  
Chapter 6  
Her power has increased dramatically Wutai examined as he looked over the sudden transformation of his formidable enemy.   
"I'm the keeper of this dimension," Serena began her voice sweet, but yet piercing like ice, "You will have to destroy me, if you want to control this dimension,"  
"That is the point, my dear," Wutai replied curtly. The air around them filled with tension as they both waited for each other to make the first move. Wutai suddenly pulled from under his cloak a sword and assumed a fighting stance with his sword held in an attack position.   
"Staff of Light, appear" Serena commanded in a powerful voice, outstretching her gloved right hand. A platinum plated staff, with a sharp pointed tip at the bottom, suddenly materialized in her outstretched hand. It began to glow brightly as a large blue crystal materialized on the rounded top of the staff. The staff appeared to have tiny strips of blue metal wrapped around it's length, each strip engraved with tiny symbols and signs. Serena grabbed the staff swiftly and swung it in front of her, guarding her body. Wutai studied the staff quickly identifying the engravings on the staff of the keeper's respective dimension. He raced forward swinging his sword with all his might at Serena's neck. She blocked his swing with her staff and quickly thrust the tip of her staff towards his body. Wutai skillfully jumped aside to avoid this attack. "You'll have to do better then that guardian," he smirked as he rounded his sword preparing for another attack. Serena swung her staff back, to protect herself from Wutai's impending attack. Wutai once again swung at Serena this time swinging upwards, catching her off guard. Serena jumped aside narrowly avoiding the sword, which sliced through the ends of her hair. She quickly regained her balance and this time thrust her staff towards Wutai's head, only to be stopped by his sword. A short power struggle ensued as Wutai struggled to push the tip of the staff away from his forehead. Wutai finally forced the staff away from his forehead and jumped back as to avoid another near miss; but slipped on the uneven floor, crashing into it and dropping his sword. Serena advanced on Wutai preparing to attack, she swung her staff high in the air and then brought it down upon Wutai, who braced for the impact. It never came, Serena had stopped the staff's point just centimeters from Wutai's forehead.   
"The battle is mine," Serena announced with authority, "Who are you?"  
"I'll never tell you," Wutai spat   
"Then I'll be forced to kill you," Serena said pushing the staff closer to Wutai's forehead until it was almost touching.  
"I shall not be killed by the likes of you," Wutai smirked. Suddenly he slid back along the floor away from the staff's point. He jumped up to his feet and held out his hand, summoning his sword, which was lying on the floor. He reached into the folds of his cloak and produced a shiny object, which pulsated with some sort of energy. He knelt down swiftly dropped the object onto the ground, where it quickly sank and disappeared from view. He stood up again this time replacing his sword in its sheath. Serena took this advantage to attack once more, but just as she was upon him he disappeared, leaving her staff's thrust into nothing but air.   
"Keeper, my duty is almost done here," Wutai's voice crackled, "Now all I must do is kill you." As this was said a huge ball of fire erupted from the sky, aimed directly at Serena who didn't have anywhere to escape. The entire cafeteria exploded into flames, as orange flames licked the walls and roof, causing them to collapse into rubble. From the most immense flames appeared a glowing figure, it was Serena. A ball of glowing energy surrounded her as she calmly walked through the flames, as if nothing was wrong. She quickly left the cafeteria and ducked into an empty corridor, deciding that it would be best not having to explain to the police about the situation. She quickly closed her eyes and began to concentrate her energy into the crystal on her staff. As the energy left her body she began to detransform, her clothes glowed silver and then refitted themselves reforming her street clothes. Once her clothes were back to normal, the staff still held tightly in her palm shimmered brightly and then dissipated into to air. Serena emerged from the empty corridor and ran off to find Molly, deciding not alert the scouts of her new power, she refused to put them in any more danger than was necessary.   
  
Yeah, It's short! I know! Sorry! I don't know when I'll be able to post again so It'll be a long while. I'll post either late december or early january! I'll try to post a couple of chapters at once then (three or four) to make up for my slacking! Sorry guys! Well keep in touch! 


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my second fan fic and I'm so excited! This is a crossover between Sailor Moon, Tenchi (Muyo, Universe, and Tokyo), and Gundam Wing. Just so I don't get sued or anything I do NOT own sailor moon,Gundam wing, or any of the Tenchi shows (although I wish I did). You must be crazy if you think that I'm capable of creating such great story line…but I'm pleased if you did;)  
Anyway on to the story®  
Chapter 1  
" Oh man I'm soooooooo late" Serena screamed running towards the temple at top speed. As she runs around a corner without slowing down or looking, she bumps into to something hard causing her to fall backwards.   
"Oh gee sorry Darien" Serena said scrambling to pick up her books and get up  
"Oh Hi Serena, You okay?" Darien said helping her up  
"Oh yeah just fine! Gotta go study for my math test" Serena said as she ran off down the street accidentally leaving a book on the side next to Darien's feet. Oh great she dropped her math book how is she gonna study for her test. Oh well I may as well give it back to her now Darien thought as he started walking towards Raye temple.  
"Hey Darien, where are you heading" a voice called out from the street   
"Oh Hi Amara. Hi Michelle" Darien said turning to the two girls sitting in a car on the street, "I'm going to Raye's Temple, Serena dropped her book and now she's studying there"  
"Do you want a ride?" Michelle asked  
"R u heading near there?" Darien asked  
"Yeah, we are" Amara replied  
"Sure then" Darien said getting into the car  
Meanwhile at the Masaki shrine  
"Washu what are you doing?" Mihoshi asked watching Washu work madly away in her laboratory.   
"I'm reversing the polarity of the atmosphere around us therefor opening the manifestual entry to an anterior dimensional void" Washu replied  
"What?" Mihoshi asked  
"In other words I'm trying to make my bedroom really big"  
"Oh, I get it kinda like the bathroom" Mihoshi said  
"Exactly"  
"Yes I did it"  
"My room should know be to my calculation the size of a ball room" Washu exclaimed happily. The two ran upstairs gathering everyone together to show them her new room. After she gathered Tenchi, Sasami who was holding Ryo-oki, Ayeka, Ryoko, Mihoshi, and Kiyone, she led them all upstairs to her 'bedroom' door, which was actually a closet.  
"Okay guys this is it" Washu said yanking the door open to reveal not a huge bedroom but a swirling vertex.   
"What is " Tenchi began but the vertex sucked the entire group into it slamming the closet door behind them.   
"Tenchi, help me" Ayeka screamed out as they swirled around the vertex  
"Washu, what did you do" Ryoko yelled out over the howling winds  
"Everyone just stay calm" Washu said. Suddenly the vertex disappeared dropping them on to hard concrete. They all stood up and looked around they were on a flight of steps leading up to a temple.  
" WASHU" Ayeka yelled out annoyed  
"What?" Washu replied innocently  
"LOOK WHAT YOU DID NOW," Ayeka yelled out annoyed  
"Ayeka, just calm down" Tenchi said  
"Oh. Sorry Tenchi. I'm just lost my head I'm under a lotta stress you know" Ayeka said looking very embarrassed.  
"What stress? Stress due to getting up late or skipping chores?" Ryoko yelled  
"Oh shut up" Ayeka said shooting sparks in Ryoko's direction  
"You can't tell me what to do" Ryoko retorted  
"I'm the crown princess of Jurai" Ayeka said very airily  
"Can you girls please stop fighting" Tenchi sighed  
"Anything for you Tenchi" Ryoko said grabbing his arm and pulling him closer  
"Forget her Tenchi" Ayeka said grabbing his other arm. The two began struggling to pull Tenchi towards them. This continued for a few minutes when Sasami finally asked  
"Where are we?"  
"Excuse me, can I help you" a voice asked. They turned and saw a good-looking guy standing there.  
"Hey cutie" Ryoko said immediately letting go of Tenchi and grabbing the other guy's arm and pulling him towards her.  
"Um...hi..." Darien stammered surprised by this girl and a sweatdrop appeared on his forehead.  
"Hello what's your name" Tenchi asked  
"I'm Darien"  
  
**How's that guys? Now for the teaser- Next time the guys from the Masaki shrine meet up up with the sailor scouts. Okay guys I gotta go but i'll try to post at least once or twice a week! PLease E-mail me at sailor_golden_sun@hotmail.com with any questions or comments. If you want I can e-mail you every time I post a chapter if you e-mail me your address.  
Also for you Sailor Moon fans check out my other fan fic  



	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! This is my second fan fic and I'm so excited! This is a crossover between Sailor Moon, Tenchi (Muyo, Universe, and Tokyo), and Gundam Wing. Just so I don't get sued or anything I do NOT own sailor moon,Gundam wing, or any of the Tenchi shows (although I wish I did). You must be crazy if you think that I'm capable of creating such great story line…but I'm pleased if you did;)  
Anyway on to the story  
  
"Darien, my name is Ryoko" Ryoko purred grabbing on to Darien's arm, while a sweatdrop appears on his forehead  
"Hi I'm Tenchi" Tenchi said shaking hands with Darien  
"Pleased to meet you sir, my name is Ayeka" Ayeka said as she held on to Tenchi, but was clearly impressed by Darien's good looks  
"Hey Darien, I'm Sasami and this guy is Ryo-oki" Sasami said holding up Ryo-oki  
"Hi Sasami, you are very pretty young lady" Darien said winking  
"I'm Mihoshi and this is my partner Kiyone" Mihoshi said pointing towards Kiyone  
"And…I'm Washu, but call me little Washu"  
"Hey little Washu, so where are you guys from?"  
"The Masaki shrine" Tenchi answered  
"I haven't heard of it! Is it near here?" Darien asked  
"Um…kinda" Tenchi answered, "By the way where are we?"  
"We are in Tokyo. Up these stairs is the temple on Cherry Hill" Darien said, "That's where I'm going you guys are welcome to come with me"  
"Of course we'll come with you Darien" Ryoko said   
"Hey Darien, who are all your friends" Amara said as she and Michelle walked up the stairs towards them  
"This is Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Washu, and Ryo-oki" Darien said pointing everyone out.  
"Hi my name is Michelle and this is my cousin Amara" Michelle said smiling  
"Let's head up to the temple" Darien said beginning to walk up the rest of the stairs  
"Sure Darien" Ryoko said resting her head on his shoulder and walking up next to him  
"Where are you guys from?" Amara asked Tenchi  
"We came from the Masaki shrine" Tenchi replied  
"How did you guys get here?" Michelle asked  
"I don't know you'd have to ask Washu" Tenchi said pointing at Washu who was muttering mathematical calculations under her breath and seemed to be deep in concentration.  
"Washu!" Michelle said  
"It's little Washu" Washu corrected  
"Okay, little Washu, How did you guys get here" Michelle asked  
"I was accidentally triggered a bi-dimensional porthole" Washu answered  
"Okay guys this is the temple" Darien said  
"Hey Darien, this place is very romantic" Ryoko said pulling Darien even closer to her. Darien developed a sweatdrop on his forehead.  
"I'll go get the girls," Amara said walking towards Raye's room.   
"Hey Amara" Serena said as Amara opened the door  
"Hi, Raye is it okay if we brought a couple friends?" Michelle said poking her head in the room behind Amara  
"Sure, let's go outside and meet them," Mina said happy to get away from studying. The girls ran outside into the courtyard.  
"DARIEN, WHO'S THAT GIRL ON YOUR ARM" Serena yelled running over towards Darien grabbing his other arm  
"I'm Ryoko and stop holding my guy' Ryoko said trying to pull Darien away from Serena  
"That's my boyfriend you're holding on to," Serena yelled pulling Darien towards her. A tug of war ensued over Darien between Ryoko and Serena. Sweatdrops appeared on the back of everyone's heads.  
"Hey girls break it up," Amara said pulling the two girls off Darien.  
"Hi, I'm Mina"  
"I'm Lita"  
"And I'm Ami"  
"My name is Raye" Raye said, "And this meatball head is Serena"  
"Hey I'm Tenchi"  
"And I'm Ayeka" Ayeka added still holding on to Tenchi's arm  
"I'm Mihoshi of the galaxy police" Mihoshi said  
"I'm Kiyone"  
"I'm little Washu"  
"Hey sweetie what's you name" Mina asked Sasami  
"I'm Sasami and this little guy is Ryo-oki"  
"Can I hold Ryo-oki" Mina asked  
"Sure" Sasami said giving him to Mina who began to stroke him  
"Do you guys want some soda" Raye asked  
"Sure, we are kinda thirsty" Mihoshi stated  
"Great, I'll get some"  
Some time later after they all had sodas  
Everyone was sitting around a coffee table sipping sodas. Serena and Ryoko are sitting on either side of Darien. Sasami, Mina and Michelle are playing with Ryo-oki, while Raye and Amara are talking to Mihoshi and Kiyone. Tenchi and Ayeka are chatting with Darien, while Serena and Ryoko are giving menacing glares at each other. Ami looks on as Washu types away madly on her computer.  
"Serena! That's your fifth can of Coke" Raye exclaimed  
"Hey kiddo, lay off the caffeine" Darien said pulling to Coke out of Serena's hands.  
"Hey Darien, How about you and me go to out for a romantic dinner tonight?" Ryoko said seizing Darien's arm  
"Umm" Darien stammered a sweat drop appearing on his forehead  
"DARIEN'S MINE" Serena bellowed attacking Ryoko  
"Sorry, girly he's mine now" Ryoko replied latching on Darien's arm again  
"Oh no he's not" Serena said pouncing on to Ryoko pushing her onto the ground  
"Serena, she's a guest" Ami said as she and Lita pulled Serena off of Ryoko  
"Come on Ryoko" Tenchi said pulling Ryoko up off the ground  
"She may be a guest but she's stealing my boyfriend" Serena said struggling to try and get loose from Ami and Lita's grip  
"How about we settle this once and for all?" Ryoko challenged standing up in front of Serena  
"Fine" Serena said staring at Ryoko in the eyes  
"We'll fight to the death and however wins gets Darien" Ryoko said  
"To…the…death" Serena asked getting a little concerned  
"Fine, until one of us gives up" Ryoko answered  
"Okay we'll fight outside" Serena said walking towards the door  
"Serena…" Darien began standing up  
"Don't worry! No one messes with my boyfriend" Serena interrupted as she walked outside  
"At least she has a back bone" Amara said  
"I DID IT" Washu exclaimed jumping up from her computer  
"Huh" Serena said peering back into the room  
"I fixed the porthole we can go home now" Washu announced  
"That's great Washu" Tenchi said standing up from the table  
"Thank you for all your hospitality" Ayeka said softly bowing to Raye   
"Oh it was nothing" Raye replied  
"Hey Darien, why don't you come back with me" Ryoko purred  
"HE'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE" Serena bellowed  
"I think my ears drums just burst" Amara exclaimed wincing slightly   
"Everyone ready" Washu called out  
"Bye," the Tenchi gang yelled out in unison as Washu pressed a button on her computer  
"Bye," The sailor moon gang replied back, as a swirling black vertex appeared on the ceiling. The vertex grew larger and larger until it was big enough for the entire Tenchi gang to get through. But instead of the Tenchi gang being sucked into it, they were blown back by the wind and five figures fell on to the floor. They were all guys of about high school or college age and looked thoroughly confused. One of them whipped out a gun aimed straight at Serena and Ryoko and said in a monotonous voice "Don't move"  
  
How's that guys? Okay guys I Gotta go but I'll try to post at least every other week because I have to also post my other fic! Thanks to those great readers who also reviewed my story! If you review my story and give me your e-mail address I might just give you an extra bonus (maybe the next chapter before I post it) Anyway please E-mail me at sailor_golden_sun@hotmail.com with any questions or comments. If you want I can e-mail you every time I post a chapter if you e-mail me your address.  
Also for you Sailor Moon fans check out my other fan fic**  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys! This is my second fan fic and I'm so excited! This is a crossover between Sailor Moon, Tenchi (Muyo, Universe, and Tokyo), and Gundam Wing. Just so I don't get sued or anything I do NOT own sailor moon,Gundam wing, or any of the Tenchi shows (although I wish I did). You must be crazy if you think that I'm capable of creating such great story line…but I'm pleased if you did;)  
This one is kinda short becasue I have a serious writeers block and I have no idea what to do! Please give me suggestions on what should happen on this fic! If no one gives me any ideas I'll probably just stop writing it and delete the entire fic. I know it is not cool, but I have had this writer's block for a couple of weeks now! it is serious enough that I'm thinking of deleting this fic! So please I need all the help I can get! This chpter in kinds short because of my writer's block but enjoy!  
Chapter 3  
"Aaaahhhhh" Serena said as she backed up bumping into Darien  
"Heero, you are scaring everyone" the young men dressed in black with a braid in his hair yelled at the one holding the gun pulling the gun out of his hand  
"She's just a mere women Heero. She can't do anything" the one wearing white pants smirked  
"Hey buddy, I can take you on any day" Lita threatened jumping up  
"Women are weak" the young man repeated smirking  
"Chill out Wufei" the young man dressed in black said pulling Wufei back  
"Who are you guys?" Raye said stepping towards the five boys  
"This is Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Heero" the boy with the braid said, "My name is Duo, the great destroyer"   
"I'm Mihoshi of the galaxy police" Mihoshi chirped excited  
"The galaxy police? What is that?" Quatre asked puzzled. Mihoshi launched into a lengthy and very confusing explanation including sound effects, while the others introduced themselves.  
"I'm Darien" Darien said extending a hand to Heero. Heero didn't move or make a sound he stood there glaring.  
"Don't mind him," Duo said pushing Heero aside and grabbing Darien's hand, "He isn't what we'd call friendly"  
"How did we get here?" Trowa asked to no one in particular  
Washu looked up from her computer where she had been typing and said, "I was trying to open a porthole to our dimension, but something went wrong and it opened up your dimension bringing you guys to this dimension."  
"How can you open up another dimension?" Quatre asked curiously  
"I'll show you on my computer" Washu replied. Ami and Quatre both walked over towards Washu and began watching her type madly away on her computer.  
"What is that weak thing?" Wufei asked just noticing Ryo-oki  
"She's a cabbit" Sasami replied picking up Ryo-oki and holding her in her hands  
"A cabbit, never heard of it," Duo said rushing over and picking Ryo-oki up out of Sasami's hands. Ryo-oki struggled to get out of Duo's grip but Duo kept turning her examining her.  
"She is very cute," Serena said taking her from Duo and playing with her  
"Serena, give me a chance to hold her," Mina said trying to grab Ryo-oki out of Serena's grasp  
"You already had your turn" Serena replied struggling to keep hold of Ryo-oki. Finally after a small struggle Duo intervened and grabbed the cabbit leaving the two girls glaring at him.  
"Where do you get one?" Duo asked enthusiastically  
"Duo, you know you can't have a pet" Trowa sighed, "Where would you out it when you are out…um…traveling in space"  
"She isn't exactly a pet, she's a space ship" Sasami announced  
"That weak…thing is a space ship" Wufei said looking skeptical  
"Yep, come outside and I'll show you" Sasami said leading Wufei, Trowa, Duo, Mina, and Serena outside. Sasami grabs Ryo-oki out of Duo's arms and gently tosses her into the air. Duo, Serena, and Mina gasp as Ryo-oki transforms into a space ship  
"Ryo-oki beam us all up" Sasami shouts and a beam of energy shoots down from the ship around them pulling them up into the ship. The group then flys off for a joy ride on Ryo-oki.  
  
How's that guys? Okay guys I Gotta go but I'll try to post at least every other week because I have to also post my other fic! Thanks to those great readers who also reviewed my story! If you review my story and give me your e-mail address I might just give you an extra bonus (maybe the next chapter before I post it) Anyway please E-mail me at sailor_golden_sun@hotmail.com with any questions or comments. If you want I can e-mail you every time I post a chapter if you e-mail me your address.  
Also for you Sailor Moon fans check out my other fan fic. Please give me suggestions if you don't I probably won't post anymore. **  



	5. Chapter 4

"Hey guys!Long time no see" Sailor_golden_sun says   
"Hey it's about time! Leaving us hanging like that" Reader 1 complains  
"Yeah, what's the deal?" Reader 2 whines  
"Hey I'm still writing aren't I. Give me a break" SGS(sailor_golden_sun) says  
"You are just lazy!" Reader 2 complains  
"Lazy huh...We will see who's lazy!" SGS shouts waving arms like a maniac and making wierd faces  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH she's crazy!" reader 1 screams  
"Run for your lives" reader 2 shouts running away  
"HeHeHe" SGS chuckles evily, "I knew that would get rid of them, Hay what are you looking at?" SGS  
says turning to face you, "Yeah you! Don't make me come overthere" SGS threatens  
"Oh that's it your gonna pay for that" SGS screams running towards you waving a stick madly  
*Thunk*   
SGS slumps to the ground dazed, "Did anyone get the number of that truck?"  
  
  
Chapter 4  
Somewhere in a ship above Tokyo that night  
"Are the preparations ready?" a cold voice asked  
"Almost lord Matski!" a raspy voice answered  
"I must merge the three parallel dimensions to obtain control of the universe," Matski ordered, "I do not want to wait for you to go through simple procedures Wutai,"  
"Yes my lord," Wutai answered, "We are ready to place the crystal targets in each dimension creating the merging points for each dimension,"  
"Good, Once the crystals are placed when will the dimensions be ready to merge?" Matski asked  
"Without any interruptions the dimensions should be ready to merge in about a week, but we must periodically place more energy into these points," his faithful servant answered  
"We better be sure that they aren't any interruptions," Matski warned   
"Yes my master, I shall summon your loyal followers to go and protect these crystal points and gather energy from these mortal subjects,"  
"What are you doing about the keeper of each dimension? How will you deal with them?" Matski asked  
"The keeper of each dimension?" Wutai asked puzzled  
"Yes, the keeper of each dimension," Matski roared angrily, "Each dimension has one chosen being who protects it. They are the only ones who could stand in our way to dimensional domination."  
"Oh yes my lord, We shall keep a very low profile as to not alert them. If they do interfere we will terminate them," Wutai replied, "They will not be able to stop you my lord. You are much too powerful for each of them,"  
"That is true, but if the three unite they will have the power to defeat us. You must make sure you terminate each one and not allow them to unite." Matski replied angry at his servant's incompetence.  
"Yes my lord, but how will I know who is the keeper of each world?" Wutai asked  
"A hidden power will awake in each keeper when we place each crystal target. When a crystal target is placed in each dimension the keeper of that dimension shall appear in Tokyo to combat us. You must destroy each keeper when the appear, you must not let them escape or else they may unite and destroy us."  
"Yes my lord, I shall take of them upon their arrival," Wutai replied obediently.   
" Now where will each of these crystal points be located in each dimension?" Matski asked curious to the plans of his domination  
"In dimension 1 the crystal point is in an area called the Sanc kingdom, in dimension 2 the crystal point is in a secluded shrine called the Masaki shine, and finally in dimension 3, three crystals will be placed in strategic places around Tokyo city." Wutai reported. "Once the crystals are in place they will prepare the region around them and eventually the entire dimension to merge with the other two dimensions. Tokyo will become the capital of the merged dimensions. It will be your city my king."  
"Good work Wutai, Good work!" Matski praised. "Now go place these crystal targets as soon as possible,"  
"Yes my lord," Wutai replied bowing slightly as he was dismissed  
Wutai leaves the room, leaving Matski looking out of a window aboard his ship. He peered out watching the twinkling lights of Tokyo City. Soon you will be mine, then I can finally rule all three dimensions. Then I can finally realize my father's dream and finish what he was unable to complete. A millennia ago when my father tried to dominate the dimensions, those crystal keepers united to banish him. They must be dead now but their descendents still hold this role unknowingly. I must destroy each one before they are able to unite Matski thought his brow furrowing.   
At the temple on Cherry Hill at the same time   
All the girls are sleeping in Raye's room in sleeping bags. Serena and Rini are snoring loudly on the floor. Mihoshi is talking in her sleep about food, while Serena talks of Darien in her dreams. Suddenly Raye, who was sleeping on her bed, suddenly awoke and bolted up.  
"Oh no!" she yelled out before she clasped her hands over her mouth, as she realized that everyone was still sleeping. I'm getting bad vibes suddenly. What's going on here? Something is very wrong, but I can't figure out what. I better pray to the sacred fire Raye thought as she grabbed her robe and crept out of her room, trying not to step on anyone.   
"Good, I didn't wake anyone up!" Raye thought as she stepped out into the cold night air, "Brrrr it's really cold outside,"  
Raye silently entered the meditation room where the sacred fire crackled warmly. She sat down silently and closed her eyes trying to concentrate.  
"Earth, Wind, Fire, etc…" Raye began to chant as she moved her hands to the corresponding element, "Sacred fire what evil lurks upon this planet?"   
Something is wrong I can feel it, but even the sacred fir can show me what's wrong Raye sighed, I'll just have to meditate all night until I can figure out what this feeling means  
  
"Ouch," SGS winces in pain touching her head, "You gots a good punch, but i can't still take you on"  
"SGS when are you gonna post again. It better not be as long as last time," reader 1 asks annoyed  
"Oh shut up and stop whining I'll post every one or two weeks. So stop complaining"   
"You'd better" Reader 2 threatened  
"Step over here and say that again buddy" SGS threatened menacingly  
"What a psycho? If you wan't to tell here something just e-mail her at Sailor_golden_sun@hotmail.com it's the safest way to talk to her." reader 1 whispers to reader 2  
"what was that buddy" SGS shooting a cold glare at reader 1  
"Nothing, nothing" reader 1 and 2 reply in unison backing away from the advancing disgruntled author   
"Gotta go, bye" Reader 1 yells running away, followed by reader 2  



	6. Chapter 5

Hey amigos! This is sailor_golden_sun here! So far so good I am keeping my promise of posting once a week, I'll try my best to continue this streak!  
I figure I'll just start chapter 5 now instead of boring you. So ROLL FILM!   
  
Chapter 5: A Keeper Emerges  
The next morning at the temple of Cherry Hill  
All the girls had spent the night except Amara and Michelle who both had to go to work and Washu who had created a room for herself in Raye's broom closet. All the girls in Raye's room were all beginning to wake up  
"Hey where is Raye you guys?" Lita asked loudly, looking around the room  
"Shut up Lita," a muffled voice came from Serena whose face was stuffed into her pillow.  
"Where is Ryoko?" Kiyone asked as she rubbed her eyes  
"Who cares? She is probably off flirting with that 'Darien' person." Ayeka replied haughtily  
"What!" Serena roared jumping out of her sleeping bag, "Darien and Ryoko! Darien is my guy!" Serena wailed loudly  
"I'm sure Ryoko isn't with Darien," Ami assured Serena  
"Did someone say my name?" Ryoko said as she walked through a wall into the room  
"Where is Miss Raye?" Ayeka asked curious, "I must thank her for letting us stay here until we can get back home,"  
"I think we should look for her," Mina said opening the door  
"Yeah" Mihoshi agreed following Mina outside. The entire group trouped out of the room.  
"Raye? Raye?"   
"Raye where are you?"  
"Miss Raye"  
"Yawn"  
"Raye!"  
"What is everyone yelling for?" Grandpa yelled as he ran out of his room  
"Oh sorry grandpa, we were looking for Raye! Have you seen her?" Ami asked  
"No I haven't seen her," Grandpa said annoyed, "But try looking in the meditation room, she goes there sometimes when she has to think," He added as he went back into his room shutting the door behind him.  
"Let's check the meditation room, girls" Lita said trooping ahead of everyone  
"Where is the kitchen?" Sasami asked Ami  
"It's over there, but why do you want to know?" Ami asked pointing towards the other side of the temple  
"I'll make breakfast," Sasami yelled back as she ran off towards the kitchen with Ryo-oki at her heels. The rest of the girls walked to the meditation room where the quietly opened the door. There sitting in front of the sacred fire they found Raye still deep in meditation.   
"Hey Raye?" Lita whispered softly to her friend, but Raye was too deep in meditation to hear  
"Wow she must be meditating deeply," Kiyone whispered to Mihoshi  
"Maybe she's sleeping" Mihoshi whispered back. A sweatdrop appeared on Kiyone's forehead  
"Miss Raye," Ayeka whispered softly  
"Hey girly," Ryoko said snapping her fingers in front of Raye's face, but her eyes remained closed deep in concentration  
"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE," Serena bellowed loudly in her ear.  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Raye screamed falling backwards in surprise, "SERENA! What is the big idea? You don't have to scream in my ear! I was meditating!" Raye bellowed  
"Well you weren't responding to anyone else," Serena accused  
"Well I was meditating dummy, I'm not supposed to respond to anyone else," Raye yelled  
"Raye, Why were you meditating so early in the morning?" Lita asked softly helping her friend to her feet.  
"I was meditating since late last night," Raye replied with a yawn  
"Why? Is something wrong?" Ami asked concerned  
"Last night I felt some really negative vibes. I couldn't figure out what was wrong. I came here to see if the sacred fire could give me any answers, but it didn't. We'll talk later" Raye whispered softly to Ami, Lita, and Mina.   
"Miss Raye, I wanted to thank you for letting us stay here until we can get back home" Ayeka said bowing respectfully  
"Yeah Thank you," Kiyone agreed bowing  
"The galaxy police salute you for your kindness," Mihoshi said as she saluted Raye. Ryoko and Kiyone both sweatdropped, while Ayeka just sighed at how pathetic Mihoshi was.  
"Oh it was nothing at all! I'm glad to let you stay here for a while," Raye replied smiling  
"Where did all the guys go for the night?" Mina asked looking around  
"They all went to Darien's apartment," Ami informed them, "They said they'd come back here around 10 or 11"  
"Hey what smells good?" Serena said sniffing the air   
"Sasami must have cooked breakfast," Ryoko said sniffing the air, "Smells good,"  
"I'm so hungry, Let's go get some breakfast," Mihoshi said pulling Kiyone toward the door.  
"That's a good idea, we should all go and eat breakfast now," Lita agreed  
Outside the temple on Cherry Hill  
The guys are climbing the step up to the temple.   
"Umm…what smells so good?" Duo said sniffing the air   
"Sasami must be cooking breakfast," Tenchi replied recognizing the familiar tantalizing smells.  
"Breakfast! I'm starved," Duo said running up the steps.  
"Darien, thanks for letting us stay at your place until we get home," Tenchi said   
"Yes thank you" Quatre agreed  
"Umm…that does smell good," Darien said sniffing the air  
They walked to the kitchen where all the girls were sitting around a table chatting and eating. Duo squeezed in between Mina and Lita and began to devour to food hungrily.  
"Slow down Duo," Mina laughed watching him shovel food into his mouth as if he hadn't eaten in ages.  
"Yeah, you don't wanna get sick," Lita said laughing  
"Darien, set next to me," Serena said grabbing Darien's arm and pulling him down next to her  
"Darien, is sitting next to me Serena," Ryoko said pulling Darien towards her.   
"No, ME!" Serena screeched loudly pulling him closer  
"Sorry, He's mine," Ryoko taunted pulling him away from Serena and towards her. A tug of war ensued causing everyone to sweat drop except Duo who was too busy shoveling food into his mouth to notice and Darien who was in too much pain at the moment.  
"Would you like some Tea mister?" Sasami asked Heero kindly, but only received a cold glare in response  
"TENCHI!" Ayeka exclaimed getting sight of her guy and pulling him down to sit next to her.  
"Woah," Tenchi exclaimed as he fell losing his balance  
"Sasami could I have some tea?" Quatre asked the little blue haired girl politely  
"Sure," Sasami replied grabbing some cups and pouring out tea for all the guys  
"Thanks" Trowa replied softly  
"Yeah Thanks" Quatre agreed  
"Ummmm…good," Duo mumbled his mouth stuffed full of food  
After Breakfast  
Everyone except the sailor scouts are outside enjoying the cherry trees which was in bloom. Darien decided to stay outside so he could make sure no one interrupted the scout meeting.  
"Last night you guys I felt major nega vibes, but I don't know what they're from," Raye informed, "I asked the sacred fire for guidance but I didn't help at all."  
"Are you sure you felt something Raye? I didn't feel anything last night" Mina asked looking at Raye if she was a bit crazy.  
"Yes, I know I felt something really evil for a second, but then it was gone"  
"Maybe it has something to do with our new friends?" Lita suggested  
"I don't think they are our enemy, but their appearance here may not have been a coincidence," Ami replied as she typed away at her pocket computer  
"Girls, just keep on the alert!" Luna warned as the door suddenly slid open. Everyone looked up to see Mihoshi standing there looking very frantic.  
"Have you guys seen my galaxy police watch?" She asked as she began to frantically search throughout the room making it a mess, scattering everything everywhere.  
"Your galaxy what watch?" Mina asked confused  
"Police," Mihoshi replied absentmindedly as she searched under the table  
"Huh?" Mina asked still confused  
"The galaxy police," Mihoshi replied, "You know…The galaxy police force is a group of elite officers whose duty is to maintain interplanetary peace. Don't you have any in this dimension?"   
"No, Are you one of these police officers?" Lita asked interested  
"Yeah Kiyone and me are partners,' Mihoshi replied only half listening as she searched underneath the bed.   
"I can't find it anywhere," Mihoshi muttered to herself as she walked out of the room  
"I'm gonna go shopping with molly, see ya" Serena said suddenly jumping up and running out the door. She ran outside or Raye's room and jumped off the short raised walkway landing on the soft grass.  
"Bye Guys," Serena yelled waving at everyone who was outside, "Bye Darien!" she added running over to him and giving him a kiss. Mush to the dismay of Ryoko  
"Serena! Where are you…" Darien began but soon stopped as they kissed again, "going" he finished after the kiss  
"Shopping! Gotta run bye muffin!" Serena replied wriggling out of Darien's arms and running down the temple steps  
"Muffin?" Duo repeated loudly in front of Darien snickering, "She called you muffin!" Duo blurted out laughing hysterically. His laughter was returned by a glare from Darien.  
*At the Mall*  
Serena and Molly are checking out clothes in a store. They are looking at tank tops and skirts.  
"Oh look at this blue one," Molly exclaimed holding up a short blue skirt for Serena to examine.  
"That's really nice Moll, you should try it on!" Serena replied  
"I think I will, but I hope they have one in my size!" Molly said as she walked over to the rack and began shuffling through the skirts glancing at the size tags.  
"Oh no, they don't have one in my size" Molly whined as she checked the last skirt  
"Molly are you done yet?" Serena asked as she walked toward her friend, "Let's hit the mall food court. I'm starving,"   
"Sure, Let's go," Molly agreed as they left the shop and walked towards the food court. Suddenly a small explosion shook the mall violently sending Molly and Serena crashing to the floor.  
"What was that," Molly yelled clearly shaken by the blast  
"I don't know," Serena replied looking around, "But I'm going to find out, Molly you just stay here." Serena yelled as she took off in the direction of the blast  
"Serena, wait!" Molly yelled but Serena was already gone.   
I better check this out before alerting the scouts Serena thought as she transformed into Sailor Moon. She ran into the cafeteria and jumped back as she almost ran into a large black object. She gasped as she saw a figure clad in black standing there with its back towards her. Suddenly the figure spun around and said in hoarse voice, "We have been expecting you to show up, dimensional keeper,"   
"Huh…what are you talking about?" Serena asked confused, "I'm sailor moon, the protector of love and justice. You have ruined many peoples' wonderful day of shopping and in the name of them moon I will punish you,"  
"I don't care who you are, but I will destroy you," the figure snorted angrily as a huge shadow of black energy appeared behind him.  
"Now, you will die," the figure said as the dark energy which loomed over his shoulder suddenly shot forwards straight at Serena. Serena unable to avoid the blast due to her close proximity to the figure, braced herself, her eyes wide with fear as the blast enveloped her body. She screamed in pain and dropped to her knees as the energy tore at her skin and hair. The pain intensified and just as she thought she couldn't bear it anymore everything turned black.  
* Beginning of Memories Returning *  
" Princess Serenity," a soft voice called out, "Her majesty requests an audience with you once,"   
"Thanks Melanie," the princess replied to her maid as she got off her bed and smoothed out her beautiful satin white dress. I wonder what I did this time she thought as she walked down the marble hallways which were intricately carved with symbols of the moon kingdom.  
"Mother, you wanted to see me?" Serena said as she entered the throne room and bowed deeply.  
"Yes Serenity, I wanted to tell you something," Queen Serenity sang softly, her eyes shining brightly, "Come forth,"  
"Yes mother," Princess Serenity as she walked up the steps to her mother's throne.  
"Princess Serenity, In every dimension there is a dimensional keeper. This keeper protects the dimension from evil and maintains peace. In our dimension I'm the dimensional keeper,"  
"Mother," Serena began but was silenced when her mother raised a hand  
"Serenity, as my daughter you shall become the next dimensional keeper. It is your duty to protect our dimension; if you fail, our dimension will cease to exist,"  
"But mother…how will I protect the dimension. I have no idea what to do," the princess asked unsure of herself  
"Serenity if the time comes you need to protect our dimensional, follow your heart and you shall know what to do,"  
"But mother…" Princess Serenity began  
"You shall know," Queen Serenity repeated softly  
* End of Memories Returning*  
"I'm the dimensional keeper," Serena murmured mesmerized but what she had just recalled  
"I have the power to save this dimension," she yelled out as her body began to glow, forcing away the negative energy from her body. Her body began to glow a brilliant blue color as she began to transform, her sailor outfit changed into a sky blue dress, in which the bottom seemed to float just above the ground. The dress had spaghetti straps which were visible beneath an intricate opaque lacey material forming a modest neckline. The short pale blue sleeves of her dress were opaque with the same lace material. Her arms were clad up to the elbows with traditional sky blue gloves. Her knee-high boots were replaced with blue pencil thin high heel sandals. Her gold crescent earrings sparkled, as they became sparkling blue diamonds cut in the crescent moon shape. Her necklace also changed from the simple crescent moon choker, to a long silver chain with a shimmering silver pendent onto which a blue diamond was fastened upon. This crystal seemed to be the source of her energy as it rhythmically pulsated releasing tiny waves of blue energy on Serena's neck. The sailor moon trademark meatballs changed into a half bun with her golden hair flowing out from beneath it. Serena's eyes no longer were the warm inviting blue eyes, but ice-cold balls of steel filled with determination.  
"What?" the figure gasped aloud as his energy blast dissipated in a pale blue light shining from Serena. Serena stood there calmly regarding her enemy with cold eyes, realizing that this new enemy would be the toughest she had ever fought before.  
  
So how was that? These characters are fictional and any similarity to persons' is purely coincidental! (I have always wanted to say that) DO you guys have any suggestions of couples with th gang! Just tell me what you want to see and I'll do my best to fufill it. But one request I won't split up Darien and Serena for tewo reasons. One is plot lines and second I like them as a couple! We'll I gotta go...see ya next week, same time, same place! BYE NOW (author is waving widely hands above her head)  



End file.
